Scott Mosier
Scott A. Mosier (born March 5, 1971) is a film producer, editor, and cameo actor who has done work in Kevin Smith's View Askewniverse films. He has also been a close friend to Kevin Smith since 1992. Biography Meeting Kevin Smith Mosier met Smith at the Vancouver Film School in Canada. Their first assignment, Mae Day: The Crumbling of a Documentary, was a student film documentary that fell apart in production. To salvage it, Smith and Mosier interviewed the crew about the demise of the very documentary that they had been attempting to produce. They also added a segment in which the two were shown in silhouette as they described their fictional thoughts. Four months into the eight month program, Kevin Smith decided to drop out, but not before making a deal with Mosier: each would start writing a script of their own, and the one who finished last would help the other with his movie. Working with View Askew In the film Clerks., Mosier recorded the original sound on the set, edited the movie (at RST Video), and contributed to the budget. He also contributed by appearing on-screen as multiple characters, including the angry hockey player and Willam Black (a.k.a Snowball). Additionally, his hockey player role on the ladder talking to William on the ground is, as Kevin Smith describes it, "the only special effect in Clerks". In Mallrats, Mosier worked in organizing the budget along with line producer Laura Greenlee, while presiding over a much larger crew. In the movie, he portrayed Svenning's assistant, Roddy. The character later appeared on a Jay and Silent Bob MTV short. In Chasing Amy, Scott went from a possible $3,000,000 under Miramax's budget to $250,000 that was given to Kevin by Harvey Weinstein and Bob Weinstein (the budget was only cut because Scott and Kevin stood by their decision to use their friends in the movie). He appears in the beginning of the film as the "Tracer Collector" who gets into an argument with Banky Edwards (Jason Lee). While making Dogma, Mosier worked with Laura Greenlee again; the editing of the film lasted nearly a year. He also played the Smooching Seaman that Ben Affleck and Matt Damon meet on the bus. During Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, Mosier worked with a budget of $20 million. The editing was difficult due to the MPAA threatening to give the film a NC-17 rating. In the film, Mosier played the Assistant Director on the set of the fictional sequel to Good Will Hunting and reprises his Willam Black character from Clerks. (he also reprised the Tracer Collector from Chasing Amy, which was later cut). For Jersey Girl, Scott had a very large budget of $35 million. The editing was also difficult due to the studio's desire to cut down the large amount of Jennifer Lopez/Ben Affleck footage following the poor box-office performance of Gigli. Scott produced Clerks II in 2006. According to a statement from Kevin Smith, he edited the film himself, thus making Clerks II one of two films Mosier has produced with Smith but not edited, the other being Mallrats. He makes a brief cameo as a concerned father who shields his daughter's eyes from the sight of Dante sitting on a toilet. Scott is currently working on Zack and Miri Make a Porno with Smith, serving as a Producer on the film. Other work Scott also served as an editor for Bryan Johnson's Vulgar, an Askew production. He had also served as a producer (along with Kevin Smith) on Drawing Flies, A Better Place and Clerks: The Animated Series; he served as a co-executive producer on Good Will Hunting and Big Helium Dog. He also appeared in cameos in Drawing Flies as the Crying Diaperman, in A Better Place as Larry and in Vulgar as Scotty. Mosier is also a co-host, along with Smith, of the SModcast podcast hosted by the Smith owned Quick Stop Entertainment.com. In 2007, Salim Baba, a short documentary Scott produced, was nominated for an Academy Award. Filmmakers Tim Sternberg and Francisco Bello received the nomination. References External links *Mae Day Scott Mosiers first film, a documentary shot while in film school *Scott Mosier's Blog Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Clerks Cast Category:Mallrats Cast Category:Chasing Amy Cast Category:Dogma Cast Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Cast Category:Clerks II Cast Category:Drawing Flies Cast Category:Vulgar Cast Category:A Better Place Cast